Néctar
by Cora Coralina
Summary: Ele sabia. Sabia de tudo o que estava passando na mente dela. A conhecia o suficiente para isso. E era inteligente demais para ser enganado. Ele não precisava de meras palavras para saber que Sif estava implorando por ele.


**Nome:** Néctar

**Ship:** Loki e Sif

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** -

* * *

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à Marvel Studios e ao Stan Lee. Se pertencessem a mim, Loki seria meu escravo sexual.

**Atenção: **A descrição de Loki segue _fielmente_ a descrição física do ator Tom Hiddleston. Portanto, meu Loki tem olhos azuis, e não verdes como no HQ. Entre outras coisas.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Essa fanfic é um presente para minha querida amiga e leitora Anna Hiddleston, que concorda comigo que Loki e Sif é um casal lindo e viciante. E que me mostrou a cena do quadrinho que originou esse plot. Espero que goste!

* * *

**Néctar**

Todos em Asgard estavam dormindo. Pelo menos todos do palácio. Não havia nem mesmo os guardas costumeiros ali. Os dias eram de paz, e como toda época em que a paz invadia aquele planeta, todos estavam tranquilos e entregues aos sonhos mais diversos.

Menos ele.

Loki estava deitado em sua cama, os braços atrás da cabeça e os olhos azuis cravados no teto dourado do quarto. Seu peito subia e descia compassadamente, mostrando o momento de tranquilidade em que ele se encontrava. Tranquilidade física. Mentalmente, ele estava inquieto.

Loki não era o tipo de pessoa que estava disposto a abdicar da total entrega ao sono e à desconexão com seus pensamentos. Sua mente, sempre astuta, estava sempre preenchida por assuntos que ele considerava úteis demais para que fossem embora com um simples fechar de olhos.

Então sua cabeça estava doendo, mas ele não estava irritado por isso. Estava irritado porque o motivo de sua cabeça doer não era por estar acordado há horas ali, bolando planos ou repensando seus estudos feitos durante o dia. Sua cabeça estava doendo porque seus pensamentos estavam sendo invadidos por aquela maldita mulher.

Sif.

A melhor amiga de seu irmão, a única guerreira de Asgard. A mulher impetuosa que sempre matava quando preciso e torcia o nariz quando algo não lhe agradava. A mulher que era a dona do corpo mais escultural do reino, dos cabelos mais sedosos e do aroma mais suculento.

Porque Loki podia ver as curvas que ela possuía, mesmo quando ela estava usando aquelas armaduras pesadas e carregando sua espada. O cheiro que ela emanava... o perfume natural daquela pele de porcelana... era viciante. Dava-lhe água na boca. Se ele fechasse os olhos, podia lembrar-se da maciez que os cabelos possuíam. Fios sedosos, que escorregaram de seus dedos no momento em que ele passava a tesoura para cortá-los, transformando as mechas douradas em mechas negras, e deixando o coração dela também negro no processo.

Porque Sif nunca iria admitir a si mesma, mas quando perdera a beleza dos cabelos loiros, sentiu-se inferior. Thor nunca mais a olhara como antigamente, os olhos azuis do filho de Odin pararam de brilhar quando ele a fitava. O amor prometido foi se tornando amizade, e a visível insatisfação de Sif, juntando à sua insistência em tornar-se guerreira, foi acabando com a garota doce e dando espaço para uma mulher mais madura, mas ao mesmo tempo fechada e amarga.

Loki adorava aquela peculiaridade nela.

Sorriu, sabendo exatamente onde ela estaria naquele momento. Provavelmente onde todos em Asgard estavam. Na cama.

Ele fechou os olhos, não acreditando muito no que ia fazer em seguida. Mas se conhecia bem demais para saber que ficar ali deitado nada ia adiantar. Ele precisava verificar pessoalmente tudo o que estava pensando. De preferência com os olhos, e especialmente com o tato.

Sorriu, saindo da cama em um pulo. Passou a mão no cabelo negro, jogando-o para trás para que as mechas saíssem de perto dos seus olhos. E com a agilidade de um felino, cortou a extensão do quarto, não fazendo nenhum barulho adicional. Estava descalço, e permaneceria assim. Por mais que os tempos fossem de paz e que o número de guardas tivesse diminuído consideravelmente, ele sabia que ainda havia alguns andando pelos corredores, e não estava disposto e paciente para se transfigurar em um deles.

Caminhou lentamente, mas de forma determinada, até pegar o lado oeste do palácio de Asgard. O chão frio de mármore o ajudava a andar silenciosamente por ali, sem ser percebido. Loki sabia onde era o quarto que ele desejava alcançar, e rapidamente encontrou o caminho mais curto, virando no segundo corredor. A porta escura foi ficando mais próxima à medida que ele andava, seus olhos claros correndo por toda a extensão do corredor, sempre atentos a algum imprevisto ou até mesmo a uma armadilha.

Rapidamente, ele alcançou a maçaneta. Não a girou com as mãos, mas seu punho fez um movimento delicado, sua mão emanou uma luz prateada, luz que alcançou a maçaneta. De repente um clique o fez ter certeza de que ela estava destrancada. _Silencioso_. Mágica era o ideal nesses momentos.

Ele deslizou para dentro do quarto rapidamente, sentindo a porta fechando-se quase que de forma automática atrás de si. Seus olhos azuis perscrutaram o ambiente e rapidamente ele encontrou o seu objeto de desejo. Seu rosto foi pintado por um sorriso malicioso, e ele pegou-se sentindo seu baixo ventre em expectativa.

A cama dela estava no centro do quarto, em um andar acima de tudo. Uma pequena escada dava acesso ao colchão. Ele subiu os degraus de mármore branco silenciosamente, contornando o colchão e observando a mulher que estava sobre ele, entregue a um sono profundo.

Os cabelos escuros estavam jogados pelo colchão, contrastando drasticamente com a seda clara da roupa de cama dela. Ela respirava calmamente, os lábios rosados entreabertos de forma até mesmo bela. Os cílios pareciam uma cortina para os olhos, longos, o tipo de cílios que fazia o olhar daquela mulher ser intenso, e até mesmo perigoso.

Loki se aproximou do colchão calmamente, observando-a com extrema atenção. De forma cautelosa, estendeu os braços e tocou levemente os fios negros dos cabelos dela, sentindo a textura que ele sentira anos atrás quando o cortara. Os fios eram sedosos, e emanavam o mesmo cheiro de flores que ele se lembrava. Um aroma que ele guardara na memória e vez ou outra o sentia quando se permitia ficar mais próximo daquela mulher.

Os fios deslizaram pelos dedos longos dele. Loki continuou a observando, buscando ali apenas um movimento mínimo do corpo dela que poderia indicar se ela estava despertando, mas Sif permaneceu imóvel. Ele se afastou brevemente dela, andando um pouco em volta da cama e indo para a direção onde as pernas dela estavam.

Ele ficou ali por alguns minutos, olhando-a, como se estivesse a admirando. Estava? Não sabia se admiração era o certo, mas aquela mulher o atiçava das piores maneiras possíveis. Despertava nele o ódio, a curiosidade, o desejo primário das necessidades físicas e mais superficiais que existiam.

Ela fez um pequeno movimento com o braço, colocando-o para cima e fazendo o lençol de seda deslizar delicadamente para baixo. Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e engolindo em seco. Sif estava coberta com algo bem fino, e mesmo que o tecido estivesse tampando o corpo inteiro, ele conseguia ver claramente as curvas perfeitas pressionando o lençol da cama. A seda parecia brilhar mais ao relevo dos seios... das coxas.

Ele sorriu novamente, estendendo o braço calmamente em direção a um pedaço da seda. Seus dedos longos agarraram o tecido e com isso, ele foi puxando-o para baixo. Os olhos dele, sempre glaciais, pareciam em fogo à medida que ele observava o que lhe era revelado.

Os seios dela foram descobertos. Seios de um tamanho ideal. O mamilo estava enrijecido devido ao frio e à fricção que a seda fez sobre ele quando Loki puxou o lençol. A boca dele praticamente salivou ao ver aquilo. A expectativa foi aumentando à medida que o tecido descia, revelando as formas perfeitas e o corpo surreal dela. As coxas torneadas estavam fechadas, mas ele logo daria um jeito naquilo...

Pensar em invadi-la apenas fez com que a calça que ele usava ficasse ainda mais apertada.

Não queria admitir a si mesmo, mas sempre quando via Sif praticar a arte da luta nas arenas, ou quando ela estava realmente em batalha, ou até mesmo com um vestido feminino em um jantar no palácio, imaginava como seria ver aquela mulher nua.

De novo.

Ele pegou-se pensando nisso. Já havia a visto nua, em uma circunstância bastante estranha. Na verdade, Loki já havia tocado aquele corpo de quase todas as maneiras que um homem poderia ter tocado. Anos atrás. Centenas de anos atrás. Eram apenas adolescentes. Deuses que haviam acabado de sair daquele estado débil de infantilidade e buscavam descobertas.

Loki a tocara certa noite. Seus dedos atrevidos chegaram a enfiar-se por entre as pernas dela. Ele chegou a sentir a umidade daquela mulher. Ficara excitada por causa dele. Gemera por causa do toque dele. Mordera o lábio e arfara por causa dele. Mas aquilo tudo havia passado.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar em que momento decidiram parar aquela loucura.

Possivelmente quando a sanidade de Sif voltou à mente dela e ela lembrou-se de que era uma candidata forte para noivar com Thor. Loki não se lembrava do momento crítico que separava a Sif quase entregue a ele, da Sif que o detestava. Provavelmente quando ele cortara os cabelos loiros dela? De qualquer maneira, aquilo foi apenas crescendo. E depois do ocorrido em Midgard, aquilo se transformou em ódio.

Ele não se importava com isso. Na verdade, ele adorava aquele ódio que ela sentia. O ódio o excitava. Ele preferia o modo atrevido que ela o olhava agora do que o modo luxurioso que ela o olhara centenas de anos atrás.

Com um sorriso enviesado, ele terminou de puxar calmamente o lençol, jogando-o na escada de mármore e contemplando o corpo feminino que estava ali. Sif mudara. Quando a tivera por alguns minutos, ela era uma garota. Não agora. Ela havia se tornado uma mulher. As curvas estavam mais acentuadas, os seios um pouco maiores. Mas não tão grandes. Ficariam pequenos nas mãos dele. Como tudo o que ele pegava.

Ficariam?

Ele subiu calmamente na cama, aproximando-se da mulher que estava deitada sobre ela. Seus olhos claros correram pelo corpo ainda mais próximo ao dele, sua boca salivou e ele respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro peculiar que ela tinha. Sua vontade era de tocá-la, de correr as mãos de forma possessiva sobre aquelas curvas para redescobri-las e de alguma forma gravá-las ainda mais na mente.

Com extremo cuidado, ele estendeu o braço, passando dois dedos pela barriga lisa. E esse foi o erro dele.

Os olhos dela se abriram de uma forma tão rápida que ele demorou a entender o que realmente estava acontecendo. A mão dela encontrou o pescoço dele com facilidade, empurrando-o para o colchão e pressionando-o ali. Ela passou as pernas sobre o corpo que fisgara e o prendeu no colchão. Antes de tudo, ela era uma guerreira, e se alguém invadia seu quarto no meio da noite, o mínimo que poderia fazer era imobilizar a pessoa para descobrir quem estava ali. Sif piscou algumas vezes como se tentasse deixar em foco a imagem diante de si. E se surpreendeu com o que viu.

- Loki?

Ela perguntou automaticamente, como se a pessoa que estava ali fosse uma miragem e ela ainda estivesse sonhando. Ele deu aquele sorriso detestável que normalmente dava quando ironizava algo e a olhou logo depois.

- Boa noite, Sif. É sempre um prazer revê-la.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

A irritação começara a dar os primeiros sinais na voz feminina. O sorriso de Loki morreu e ele a olhou dessa vez de forma séria. Mas logo depois os olhos azuis dele deixaram os dela, e correram livremente pelo corpo nu. Sif não parecia incomodada por estar nua diante dele, pelo menos não antes de ele examiná-la.

- Ora, querida Sif, achei que você fosse mais inteligente...

Os dedos dele voltaram a correr pelo corpo dela, iniciando uma carícia que ia do pulso até a metade do braço. Loki percebeu facilmente a pele sedosa dela se arrepiar com o toque, mas nada disse. Se Sif estava gostando, seu olhar assassino contradizia tudo o que seu corpo estava possivelmente sentindo.

Sif percebeu pela primeira vez como estava exposta diante dele. E quase o esfaqueou com isso, se tivesse ao alcance de uma adaga. Possivelmente os dois estavam desprovidos de armas tanto quanto estavam de roupa.

O peito de Loki estava nu, a pele pálida dele contrastava drasticamente com o cabelo escuro que ele possuía. Ele não era forte como Thor, mas seus músculos eram definidos de uma forma harmoniosa demais para que ela não olhasse, mesmo que se odiasse quando o fizesse. Ele usava apenas uma calça escura, ela sentiu o tecido fino com as pernas, bem como sentiu pela primeira vez o membro dele a pressionando insistentemente.

Percebeu de imediato sobre o que ele se referia.

- Você ficou louco?

Apesar da pergunta ter sido feita como uma ameaça, ela diminuiu o aperto da garganta dele e não saiu de cima dele, o que Loki apreciou em demasia. Seu rosto fino foi percorrido por aquele sorriso jocoso e suas mãos foram em direção às coxas daquela criatura sobre si. Ele sentiu os músculos dela retesarem por alguns segundos.

- Tire suas mãos de mim. – ela voltou a ameaçar.

- Ou...?

- Enfio minha espada em suas entranhas.

- Interessante... – ele sussurrou, correndo audaciosamente as mãos pelas pernas dela e subindo um pouco o toque. – E onde está sua espada, Sif?

Quase de forma automática, os olhos claros dela foram em direção ao móvel onde ela costumava deixar sua espada. Mas a superfície estava lisa, indicando que sua espada havia sumido. Ela não precisava pensar muito para saber quem havia feito sua arma desaparecer.

- Loki, devolva minha espada.

- Pare de me ameaçar, Sif. Ambos sabemos que não irá adiantar.

Ela ia se afastar, mas logo as mãos fortes dele encontraram a cintura dela, mantendo-a onde estava e consequentemente pressionando-a mais ao corpo dele. Sif sentiu como ele estava excitado, e tentou de todas as formas ignorar aquilo.

- Vamos lutar com as armas que temos nesse momento.

Ele disse quase ironicamente, levantando o corpo e aproximando-se dela com isso. A mão dela escorregou para o peito dele e ela afastou o rosto, achando por um momento que ele fosse beijá-la. Ela fez um barulho de descrença, tentando ignorar como ele estava próximo de seu rosto.

- E qual arma você tem agora, príncipe bastardo?

Loki ignorou a provocação, sabendo que Sif faria de tudo para que ele a soltasse a desistisse daquela ideia. Mas ele não tinha planos de desistir. O sorriso que ele deu apenas confirmou isso. Ela não gostou muito daquele sorriso, normalmente ele o dava quando estava no controle da situação, o que era quase sempre.

- Armas? Muitas...

Ele se aproximou e Sif congelou onde estava, temendo que de fato ele fosse beijá-la, mas ela ficou apenas no aguardo novamente. Contudo, Loki passou delicadamente o nariz na pele do pescoço dela, aspirando o aroma que ela emanava. Sif fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar aquilo tudo. Mas era praticamente impossível quando a presença diante de si era tão... envolvente.

- Lembra-se de quando estávamos no jardim do palácio? Escondidos?

Ele voltou a correr o nariz pelo pescoço dela, mordiscando levemente a pele do lugar. As mãos subiram calmamente, deixando a cintura feminina e rumando para algo que ele estava mais curioso em tocar. Os dedos se aproximaram dos seios, mas ele não os tocou. Ainda.

- Lembra-se do modo que meus dedos acariciaram suas coxas? Do modo como eles se infiltraram por entre suas pernas e a tocaram?

Sif se lembrava. Infelizmente. Ela se lembrava perfeitamente do modo como Loki a tocara. Mas fora há tanto tempo... ele não era o monstro que agora escolhera ser. Loki era um adolescente, e mesmo que ele sempre fosse envolvido por uma nuvem invisível de ameaça e perigo, aquilo parecia brincadeira comparado ao que ele representava hoje.

- Loki... me solta. – ele ainda beijava o pescoço dela. – Isso é loucura... aquilo... aquilo foi loucura também.

- Por quê?

- Éramos novos... não sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo. E eu não te odiava. Agora te odeio... não suporto a ideia de você me tocar.

- Seu corpo me diz ao contrário.

Aquilo era verdade. À medida que Sif sentia os lábios dele depositando beijos calmos e lascivos na extensão do pescoço dela, ela sentia seu corpo ceder ao toque, sua pele se arrepiar e uma umidade alarmante entre suas pernas. Mas não podia...

- De qualquer maneira... – os lábios dele a deixaram brevemente – Você pode continuar me odiando, ninguém está a impedindo disso... contando que você não me proíba de tocá-la...

A língua dele passou pela garganta dela, indo quase até o queixo. Sif arfou, sua sanidade quase a abandonando por completo.

- Como se você se importasse com proibições. – ela murmurou.

Ele riu de forma baixa.

- Exatamente.

Com isso, ele a beijou, calando-a. A primeira reação de Sif foi ficar estática, apenas esperando o momento em que ele se afastaria e desistiria daquela loucura, mas ele não o fez. Ela tampouco. Os lábios dele permaneceram ali bons segundos, até ele os abrir e forçá-la a fazer mesmo. Ela não objetou dessa vez, perguntando-se em que momento começou a concordar com aquela loucura.

Porque era loucura. O modo como a língua dele invadiu a boca dela era loucura, o modo como as mãos grandes dele apertaram a carne dela foi insano. E tudo se passou como um borrão, e Sif pegou-se relaxando no colo daquele homem que ela considerava um monstro. Loki percebeu isso, e logo a empurrou novamente para cama, ficando por cima dela, finalmente.

Ela não queria aquilo, não queria correr as mãos pelos braços dele, sentindo a pele gelada que ele possuía, característica marcante de sua verdadeira origem. Não queria sentir o membro dele pressioná-la insistentemente, não queria sentir-se excitada com ele sobre ela, muito menos queria que ele tomasse um seio dela com a boca.

Mas foi exatamente isso que ele fez. E sugou. Sugou como se fosse aquilo que ele queria fazer desde que entrara no quarto, o que era parcialmente verdade. Sentir Sif daquele jeito estava deixando Loki enlouquecido, ainda mais, pelo corpo dela. Ele queria tomá-la, queria fazê-la dele, queria terminar o que não terminaram centenas de anos atrás.

Ele se afastou brevemente dela, ficando satisfeito ao ver o gemido de decepção dela quando ele saiu da cama. Mas logo os olhos dele estavam sobre ela novamente. Ele sorriu, começando a retirar a única peça de roupa que estava em seu corpo.

- Achou que seria tão fácil? – ele perguntou.

Sif enrubesceu.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ele se aproximou novamente, ficando próximo aos tornozelos dela.

- Ora, Sif. Que graça teria eu tomar o seu corpo sem você implorar por isso?

Ela riu em descrença, mas sabia que se Loki quisesse isso, ele conseguiria. Mas não estava disposta a dar o que ele queria. Não iria implorar para ser tomada por um homem que minutos atrás ela dissera que não suportava vê-lo tocando-a.

As mãos dele tocaram os joelhos dela e ele afastou brevemente as pernas dela, sentindo ali uma resistência por parte de Sif.

- Acalme-se. Eu não vou te torturar... pelo contrário.

Ele piscou, deitando-se entre as pernas dela. Ela logo relaxou, mas o toque dele a fez perder novamente a sanidade. Os dedos dele encontraram o sexo já úmido dela com facilidade, e ele começou a estimulá-la ali. Ah... ele se lembrava perfeitamente do modo como ela havia se contorcido ao toque dele, do mesmo modo que fazia naquele momento, as mãos femininas fechando-se em um pedaço do lençol de seda.

Loki permaneceu ali alguns minutos, sentindo-a ficar ainda mais molhada à medida que ele a manuseava. E quando Sif começou a arquear as costas, ele parou, deixando-a arfando. Ela olhou para ele, quase o matando com as orbes.

Ele sorriu. O maldito sorriu.

Logo voltou a tocá-la, fazendo-a fechar novamente os olhos, mas ela se surpreendeu quando a língua dele encontrou a parte mais íntima dela, rodando ali e sugando o que podia alcançar. Ele a sorveu por muitos minutos, apreciando o gosto perfeito que ela tinha, o néctar que ele sabia ser quase proibido para tantos homens. Mergulhava a língua entre os lábios e sugava tudo o que Sif podia proporcionar a ele, enquanto o dedo movimentava-se dentro dela para deixá-la à beira da loucura. Aquilo era perfeito... Loki era muito bom no que fazia, e parecia saber disso. Era uma das coisas que mais a irritava, aquela confiança exacerbada que ele tinha nele mesmo, e que ele carregava consigo em todos os momentos, pelo visto até nos momentos mais íntimos.

E quando ele sugou com mais força, praticamente obrigando-a a sentir prazer, ela não conseguiu conter o gemido, que saiu de sua boca como uma prece, no mesmo momento em que ela voltava a arquear o corpo em direção ao rosto dele.

Mas Loki parou no mesmo momento.

- Ah... eu poderia fazer isso a noite inteira...

- O quê? Não...

Ela deixou escapar, fazendo-o ter a sua primeira vitória.

- Não?

- Você... você não pode fazer isso. Você também quer...

- Sim. A quero, muito. Como nunca quis antes. E normalmente quando quero algo, eu tenho. Mas eu estou disposto a me sacrificar por causas maiores.

Aquele discurso era no mínimo patético. Sif sabia que ele não iria se sacrificar por nada. Como ele mesmo deixou claro, quando ele queria algo, buscava aquilo até ter. Era o que ele fora fazer no quarto dela, era o que ele estava fazendo entre as pernas dela, possuindo-a de todas as maneiras. Conduzindo-a para a loucura e obrigando-a a entrar naquele jogo de palavras e provocações que ele sabia jogar muito bem.

Ela o enlaçou com as pernas e o puxou pelos ombros, fazendo-o se aproximar e encaixar-se perfeitamente entre as pernas dela. O membro dele bateu no sexo dela, fazendo ambos prenderem a respiração por alguns segundos.

- Ah, Sif... como posso recusar isso?

Ele começou a beijar o colo dela, lambendo o vale dos seios e capturando um com os lábios. Aproximou-se ainda mais dela.

- Sabe... – ele começou a penetrá-la. – Desde que paramos de fazer o que estávamos fazendo naquele jardim há centenas de anos, penso em fazer justamente o que estou fazendo agora.

O membro dele foi entrando calmamente, como se ele quisesse fazê-la senti-lo aos poucos. E estava obtendo sucesso naquilo. Sif se sentia sendo preenchida por ele, e à medida que ele a invadia, ela queria mais. Percebera que sempre ia querer mais daquele homem.

Loki era perigoso justamente por causa disso.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era detestável, sua maneira de conduzir tudo e ver todos fazia com que ela se sentisse atraída. Ela não sabia dizer o que aquele homem fazia com a mente dela. O odiava, mas ao mesmo tempo pensava em como seria o alvo da atenção dele.

Ele penetrou-a completamente e a olhou com atenção. Sif percebeu o brilho de malícia e satisfação nas orbes gélidas. Ele sabia. Sabia de tudo o que estava passando na mente dela. A conhecia o suficiente para isso. E era inteligente demais para ser enganado. Ele não precisava de meras palavras para saber que Sif estava implorando por ele. O corpo dela já dizia o que ela teimava em dizer em voz alta. Ele conteve o sorriso, mas ela percebeu a expressão de vitória no rosto fino.

Loki começou a se movimentar ali, fechando os olhos como se aquilo facilitasse senti-la mais. Ela era apertada... o tipo de mulher que não abria as pernas para qualquer homem. Ele não precisava experimentá-la para descobrir isso. Sif era seletiva, e apenas o fato de ela deixá-lo fazer o que estava fazendo naquele momento comprovava que ele tinha um domínio sobre ela que sempre esteve ali, escondido, mas que aparecera de forma sufocante naquele momento.

Se desejavam. Sempre se desejaram, mesmo que de forma estranha e até mesmo antagônica. Desejar Loki quebrava todos os princípios de Sif. Desejar Sif apenas deixava Loki mais vulnerável.

Mas de que isso importava quando corpos se encaixavam tão bem? Que diferença isso fazia quando Loki a invadia de forma deliciosa, como se conhecesse todos os modos de fazer aquilo, como se soubesse exatamente o que o corpo dela pedia da forma mais primitiva possível? Que importância o ódio dela tinha quando ele tomava um dos seios dela com a boca, quando ele tomava o corpo e alma dela para si?

Sif sabia que se sentiria suja no momento em que terminasse aquilo. Considerava Loki um monstro. Matara humanos por prazer, tentara tomar o trono inúmeras vezes por vaidade, e fora solto porque sua família o amava acima de tudo. Ele era sim, um monstro. E desejar um monstro era no mínimo proibido.

Mas era tão irresistível...

E seria tão mais fácil se ele ao menos não fosse tão belo, tão malicioso, e tão bom no que estava fazendo.

Ela começou a sentir sua primeira onda de prazer tomar o seu corpo. Suas pernas apertaram Loki pela cintura e suas unhas fincaram nos ombros largos dele. Ele sorriu, aumentando o ritmo do quadril no mesmo momento em que mordia o pescoço dela com uma volúpia fora do comum.

E então ela chegou. Ao seu máximo. À borda. Ao fim da sanidade e começo da loucura. Embargou o corpo dela como magia, mas ela sabia que Loki não precisava de sua mágica para fazê-la sentir aquilo, o corpo dele dera conta do recado. Divinamente.

Loki travou o corpo ao dela, derramando-se dentro dela e olhando-a com uma atenção absurda no processo. Ficaram ali parados, apenas sentindo um ao outro, olhando-se como se fossem os dois adolescentes de centenas de anos atrás. Até ele se afastar, caindo ao lado dela no colchão.

Sif ficou quieta, apenas escutando as respirações descompassadas de ambos os corpos. Ficaram em silêncio por muitos minutos, até ela tomar a coragem para olhá-lo. Ele estava de olhos fechados, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto indicava que ele pensava em algo malicioso.

Ela não queria saber em que ele estava pensando, mas logo ele abriu a boca.

- Você me surpreende, Sif.

Ele disse de forma calma. O que a fez desconfiar de algo. Ela não ia perguntar o motivo disso, mas sabia que não precisaria fazer a pergunta. Ele continuou.

- Achei que você era amarga. Mas você é doce... – ele a olhou, divertido. – Sinto isso no gosto da minha boca no momento.

Ela estava acostumada com as provocações masculinas e até mesmo com frases mais abusadas, mas sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo no momento, pois pensou que ele a achava doce de outra forma. Aquilo era pornográfico... e no mínimo desrespeitoso. Não?

Ele saiu da cama, procurando rapidamente sua calça e a achando jogada perto da escada, onde o lençol também estava caído. Sorriu, caminhando em direção à peça de roupa e recolocando-a no corpo. Sif o observava com atenção, tentando ignorar que aquele homem seminu estava minutos atrás dentro dela e fazendo-a praticamente perder o controle sobre ela mesma.

Ele se aproximou novamente da cama, indo em direção a ela. Olhou-a por um breve instante e logo tomou os lábios dela novamente, começando um beijo não muito diferente dos beijos momentos atrás. Mas antes que ela o enlaçasse pelo pescoço, ele se afastou.

Desceu as escadas sem dizer nada.

- Aonde vai? – ela perguntou, sem conseguir se conter.

- Dormir. Acho que conseguirei agora.

Ele sorriu, abrindo a porta do quarto dela, mas antes de sair virou-se em direção à cama, vendo-a sentada no colchão. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados e os lábios levemente inchados. A vontade de voltar aumentou, mas ele se conteve.

- Vai me deixar sozinha depois de tudo?

Tudo o quê? O que havia se passado exatamente ali? O que Loki achava que aquilo representara? Na certa não fora importante para ele, e ela precisava ter esse mesmo tipo de pensamento.

- Não seja tola, Sif. Você não está sozinha. Você tem a sua espada para protegê-la.

Ela olhou para o móvel e ficou surpresa ao constatar que sua espada havia voltado para o local de origem. Mas a raiva já estava começando a tomar o seu corpo. Ela pegou o travesseiro, jogando-o em direção à porta, sentindo-se uma adolescente quando o fez. Mas ele se desviou rapidamente, voltando a fitá-la, divertido.

- Acalme-se, Sif... eu volto... outra noite. Vejo que precisa relaxar um pouco. – ao vê-la enfurecida, apenas piscou para ela. – Além do mais, eu adoro sabores adocicados.

Com isso, ele saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.


End file.
